Musta prinsessa
by Marvelfan93
Summary: Ryhmä-X:n ensimmäinen kohtaaminen Sebastian Shawn tyttären Selenen kanssa. Marvel next Generation


X-men

Musta prinsessa

Oli synkkä syysilta. X-ryhmän opiskelijanuoret yrittivät pähkäillä Amerikan historian läksyjen kanssa. Eräs nuori, jonka kyky oli kloonata itsensä, harjoitteli cheerleader-kuvioita koko joukkueen voimin. Mutta kartanon alla, X-ryhmän varsinaisessa tukikohdassa, professori Charles Xavier teki syväluotausta Cerebron avulla. Hän etsi uusia juuri voimansa huomanneita nuoria mutantteja, jotka tarvitsisivat koulutusta voimiensa käyttöön ja turvapaikan. Äkkiä hänen mieleensä ilmestyi kuva miehestä, joka oli pukeutunut kuin Itä-Intian kauppakomppanian mies merirosvojen ajalta. Kuva katosi melkein samantien kuin se oli ilmestynytkin. Charles otti kypärän päästään ja tuijotti eteensä järkyttyneen näköisenä.

\- Sebastian. Ei voi olla, hän ajatteli.

Charles kelasi itsensä ulos Cerebrosta ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena. Hän oli vähällä törmätä Jeaniin.

\- Oih, anteeksi professori. Oletteko kunnossa? Jean kysyi.

\- Kyllä, ei hätää. Olen kunnossa, Charles sanoi hiukan vaitonaisesti.

Hän ei halunnut säikyttää Jeania kertomalla uskovansa Sebastian Shawn olevan yhä elossa. Samaan aikaan Logan ja Lara olivat palaamassa kartanolle pitkältä Kanadan reissulta. Paluusää ei ollut mikään ihanteellisin. Koko matkan oli nimittäin satanut.

\- Mähän sanoin, et olisit soittanut, Lara sanoi hiukan tympääntyneenä.

Hän oli ehdottanut, että Logan olisi soittanut kartanolle heidän tulostaan, mutta ei. He olisivat ainakin säästyneet sateelta. Äkkiä Logan jarrutti niin, että Lara oli lentää hänen ylitseen. Heidän edessään seisoi 13-vuotias tyttö, joka näytti hieman pelästyneeltä. Logan nousi prätkän selästä ja lähestyi tyttöä, joka perääntyi hiukan. Logan pysähtyi.

\- En vahingoita sinua. Mikä on nimesi? hän kysyi.

\- Se-Selene. Etsin Xavierin koulua, tyttö sanoi arasti.

\- Me ollaan just matkalla sinne. Hyppää kyytiin, Logan sanoi.

Selene hymyili kiitollisesti, mutta Lara näki aivan selvästi katalan välähdyksen hänen silmissään.

\- Isä. Tossa tytössä on jotain mätää, Lara kuiskasi Loganille.

Logan ei juurikaan kiinnittänyt huomiota Laran kuiskaukseen, vaan lähti ajamaan kohti karatnoa. Hetken päästä he pääsivät kartanolle. Kun kolmikko käveli sisälle pääovista, Laran luo kiiruhti oitis kolme hänen hyvää ystäväänsä. Marie, Bobby ja Kitty. Marie osasi imeä voimia ja elinvoimaa, Bobby taas osasi muuttua jääksi ja hallita sitä ja Kitty osasi kävellä seinien läpi.

\- Hei, Lara. Miten reissu meni? Marie kysyi.

\- No, aika perus. Käytiin moikkaamassa Alfa-lentuetta, törmättiin Sapelihampaaseen ja isä aiheutti kapakkatappelun, Lara sanoi olkiaan kohauttaen.

Sitten hän huomasi Kittyn käsipuolessa olevan pitkän ja lihaksikkaan kaverin ja ujolta vaikuttavan sinisen pojan, joka kurkki Marien ja Bobbyn välistä.

\- Ollaaks me tavattu ennen? Lara kysyi.

\- Ai, joo. Tää on Kolossi ja tää Painajainen, Kitty sanoi.

\- Pjotr Rasputin, iso kaveri sanoi ja puristi Laran kättä voimakkaasti.

\- Aika teräksinen ote, Lara totesi.

\- Supervahvuus ja teräskeho, Pjotr sanoi.

Lara hymyili ja katsoi sitten sinistä poikaa, joka näytti hiukan demonilta.

\- Kurt Wagner, poika sanoi hiukan arasti.

Lara huomasi Kurtia kätellessään, että tällä oli kädessään vain kolme sormea.

\- Mikäs sun kykys on? Lara kysyi.

\- Olen teleporttaaja, Kurt sanoi hymyillen ja katsoi savupilveen. Kun savu oli hälvennyt, Laralla meni hetki tajuta, että Kurt roikkui hännällään katosta. Sitten hän huomasi, että Selene oli livahtanut jonnekin.

\- Näitteks te minne Selene katos? Lara kysyi.

\- Ai, se tyttö, joka oli teidän mukana. Ei hajuukaan, Marie sanoi.

Viisikko katsoi ylös kysyvästi Kurtia.

\- Se lähti kohti professorin toimistoa, Kurt sanoi.

Lara näytti pelästyvän ja lähti juoksemaan kohti toimistoa. Marie, Bobby , Kitty, Pjotr ja Kurt säntäsivät hänen peräänsä.

\- Mikä sulle tuli? Marie kysyi.

\- Pitäkää mua vaan vainoharhasena, mut siinä tytössä oli jotain mätää, Lara sanoi ja syöksyi olkapää edellä vasten toimiston ovea. Toimisto oli tyhjillään. Vain myrskytuuli heilutteli verhoja aukinaisesta ikkunasta.

\- Professori on poissa, Bobby huudahti.

\- Mutta miten. Ei se mimmi voinut kantaa sitä pyörätuoleineen ulos ikkunasta, Kitty ihmetteli.

Juuri silloin Scott, Logan, Jean ja Ororo tulivat huoneeseen.

\- Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Scott kysyi.

\- Näyttää vähän siltä, että professori on kaapattu, Pjotr sanoi.

Scott näytti ensin pöllämystyneeltä, mutta otti sitten ohjat käsiinsä. Jengi alkoi etsiä johtolankoja. Logan löysi lattialta pienen ruiskun ja haisteli sitä.

\- Nukutusainetta. Eläinten tainnutukseen käytettävä nukutusnuoli, hän sanoi.

\- Okei. On kolme vaihtoehtoa siitä ketkä voi olla tän takana. Morlockit, Brotherhood tai Hell's fire club, Scott sanoi.

\- Morlockit ovat pitäneet matalaa profiilia viime aikoina ja Hell's fire club loppui, kun Sebastian Shaw tuhottiin, joten luulen, että se on Brotherhood, Jean sanoi.

Juuri silloin ikkunasta lensi sisään tulipallo. Bobby onnistui nopeasti jäädyttämään sen. Hän ja Marie vilkaisivat toisiaan.

\- Pyro! he huudahtivat.

\- Anteeks kuka? Sori, jos kyselen tyhmiä, mut mä oon tavallaan vielä uusi tässä tiimissä, Lara huomautti.

\- Pyro on yksi Brotherhoodin jäseniä. Hän hallitsee tulta, Kurt kertoi.

Lara ei ehtinyt kysymään tarkempia yksityiskohtia, kun aulasta kuului villiä karjuntaa ja kirkumista. Lara vilkaisi isäänsä kysyvästi ja tämä nyökkäsi. Karjunta kuului Sapelihampaalle. Lara ja Logan säntäsivät ulos toimistosta.

\- Yrittäkää estää Pyroa sytyttämästä koko paikkaa tuleen ja, jos näette Toadin teilatkaa se. Me hoidetaan iso kaveri, Logan sanoi mennessään.

Kurt säntäsi Laran ja Loganin perään. Aulassa oli melkoinen hälinä. Jotkut nuoret yrittivät taistella Sapelihammasta vastaan, mutta olivat pahasti alakynnessä. Logan loikkasi portaikon kaiteen yli suoraan Sapelihampaan kimppuun.

\- Taistelusääntö numero 1. Jättäkää saalistaja ammattilaiselle, hän murahti ja työnsi kynnet esiin.

Lara seurasi perässä ja pian myös Kurt. Samaan aikaan Scott, Ororo, Pjotr ja Kitty lähtivät etsimään Toadia. Sen sammakkoa muistuttavan mutanttipahiksen pitäisi olla jossain sisätiloissa.

\- Tää on kuin metsästäis alienia. Paitsi, et nyt ei tule ruumiita, Pjotr sanoi.

\- Paitsi, jos se pelle haluaa välttämättä saada salamasta, Ororo sanoi.

Kitty ja Pjotr vilkaisivat toisiaan. Samassa katosta heidän eteensä loikkasi Toad. Toad onnistui kamppaamaan Scottin ja Ororon ja syöksyi kohti Kittyä. Kitty päästi Toadin menemään lävitseen suoraan päin Pjotrin metallista kehoa. Toad putosi pökerryksissä lattialle. Samaan aikaan toimistossa Pyro oli onnistunut pääsemään sisälle ja painoi Bobbyn vasten lattiaa. Sillä välin Logan, Lara ja Kurt onnistuivat iskemään Sapelihampaan vasten seinää.

\- Mä kysyn nyt vain kerran. Missä ovat Magneto ja Mystique? Pyro ärähti.

\- Mä kysyn nyt vain kerran. Missä on proffa? Logan kivahti.

\- Häh? Bobby ja Sapelihammas sanoivat yhtaikaa.

Pyro näytti hämmästyneeltä, jolloin Marie onnistui iskemään häneltä tajut kankaalle. Paljon myöhemmin kolmen Brotherhoodilaisen porukka alkoi palailla tajuihinsa kartanon alla olevalla selliosastolla. Voimakentän takana seisoivat Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, Lara, Marie, Bobby, Kitty, Pjotr ja Kurt. Bobby oli kertonut muille mitä oli tapahtunut.

\- Jos mä nyt tajusin oikein, myös Magneto ja Mystique ovat kateissa? Scott tarkensi.

Roistokolmikko nyökkäsi synkän näköisenä.

\- Mutta kuka sitten voi olla tämän takana? Ororo ihmetteli.

Äkkiä Jean valahti polvilleen päätään pidellen. Scott riensi hänen luokseen.

\- Jean, oletko kunnossa? hän kysyi.

\- Hell's fire club. Se on palaamassa yhteen, Jean sopersi.

Scott ja Ororo katsoivat toisiaan.

\- Sebastian Shaw! he huudahtivat.

\- Siis kuka? Logan kysyi.

\- Yks todella vaarallinen mutantti. Hän pystyy imemään energiaa itseensä. Luulimme, että professori, Magneto ja Mystique tuhosivat hänet, Scott sanoi.

\- Okei. Missä niiden piilopaikka on? Lara kysyi.

\- Viimeksi se oli vanha klubi keskuspuiston laidalla, Ororo sanoi.

\- No sitten lähdettiin, Marie sanoi ja oli jo lähdössä, muut perässään, kun Toad sanoi:

\- Me kyllä tullaan mukaan. Meidän pomohan kans on vaarassa.

Scott vilkaisi Logania.

\- Otetaanko mukaan vai jätetään tänne? hän kysyi.

\- Sanoisin, et otettaan mukaan, Logan hymähti.

Scott nyökkäsi Bobbylle, joka avasi sellin voimakenttäoven. Roistokolmikko tuli ulos virnistellen. Laran teki mieli hyökätä Sapelihampaan kimppuun, kun tämä virnisti hänelle. He suuntaisvat kohti Black birdiä. Paljon myöhemmin he saapuivat vanhalle klubille. Jengi laskeutui koneesta.

\- Eikä sitten mitään temppuja, Scott sanoi osoittaen sanansa Brotherhoodkolmikolle.

\- Mitä me nyt yritettäis? Toad kysyi virnistäen.

Samaan aikaan joku tarkkaili heitä valvontakameroista.

\- He ovat siis saapuneet. Loistavaa, Selene myhäili.

Ororo avasi ovet voimakkaalla tuulella ja jengi astui sisään. Klubi oli sisäosiltaan karmivan aavemainen. Joka paikasta roikkui hämähäkinseittejä ja huonekalut oli peitetty kankailla.

\- Huh, aika karseeta. Viimeksi jännitin näin paljon, kun katsoin Amityvilleä, Pjotr sanoi.

Lara aikoi juuri sanoa oman mielipiteensä asiasta, kun hän kuuli outoa muminaa takaansa. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja näki Kurtin hipelöivän rukousnauhaa.

\- Öh, mitä sä teet? Lara kysyi.

\- Rukoilen, Kurt sanoi ja jatkoi litaniaansa.

Lara katsoi Kurtia yhä ällistyneempänä. Sitten hän tajusi.

\- Sä pelkäät, et me ei selvitä tästä tehtävästä vai mitä? Lara kysyi.

Ennen kuin Kurt ehti vastata, portaikon yläpäässä syttyivät valot ja esiin astui Selene.

\- Sinä! Mitä sä täällä teet?! Logan huudahti.

\- Etkö arvaa? Selene sanoi hymyillen ja taputti käsiään.

Kolme spottivaloa syttyi ja paljasti Charlesin, Magneton ja Mystiquen. Kaikki kolme istuivat pyörätuoleissa ranteista sidotuina. Selenellä oli päässään Magenton kypärä. Hän katsoi vastustajiaan huvittuneena.

\- Kyllä. Sieppasin johtajanne, että kävisitte toistenne kimppuun ja tuhoaisitte toisenne. Harmi vain, että kukaan noista kolmesta tomppelista ei vain ole tarpeeksi vahva, Selene sanoi.

\- Ketä sä sanot tomppeliks, likka! Pyro ärähti ja lähetti Seleneä kohti valtavan tulipallon.

Selene nosti kätensä ja pysäytti tulipallon. Hetken päästä hänen kämmenellään oli vain pieni liekki, jonka hän sammutti sulkemalla kätensä nyrkkiin. Pyro tuijotti Seleneä suu auki. Bobby yritti ampua kunnon jääsuihkun, mutta Selene tyrmäsi sen tulisuihkulla. Scott yritti laseria, mutta Selene imi sen itseensä.

\- Sinä olet..., Jean aloitti, mutta ei saanut järkytykseltään sanottua loppuun.

\- Aivan. Olen Sebastian Shawn tytär, Selene sanoi kylmästi hymyillen.

\- Mein Gott, Kurt mutisi.

\- Samat sanat, Lara sanoi.

Scott ei antanut järkyttävän paljastuksen häiritä. Hän astui askeleen eteenpäin, silläkin uhalla, että Selene laukaisisi laserin häntä kohti.

\- Miksi sä teet tämän? hän kysyi.

\- Ai miksikö?! Nämä kolme tuhosivat isäni. Minulle jäi vain äiti, joka pelkäsi voimiani. Hän ei tiennyt, että isä oli mutantti. Ja nyt voi kostaa niille, jotka veivät minulta ymmärtäjäni! Selene huusi silmät kyynelissä vihasta ja kääntyi kohti Charlesia, Magnetoa ja Mystiquea, aikoen tähdätä näihin lasersäteen. Scott kääntyi Kurtin puoleen.

\- Kurt, nappaa Selenen kypärä, hän sanoi.

\- Jawohl, Kurt sanoi ja katosi savupilveen.

Hän ilmestyi Selenen taakse ja nappasi kypärän tämän päästä.

\- Hei, mitä? Selene huudahti.

\- Nyt, Jean! Scott huusi.

Jean iski telepaattisella hyökkäyksellä Selenen päähän. Selene huusi ja piteli päätään. Logan, Lara ja Sapelihammas riensivät vapauttamaan Charlesia, Magnetoa ja Mystiquea.

\- Älä edes ajattele, et teen tän vain sen takia, et ollaan tiiminä, Lara murahti Mystiquelle.

Jeanin voimat alkoivat ehtyä.

\- En jaksa pidellä häntä enää kauaa, Jean voihkaisi.

Lopulta Selene kaatui tajuttomana lattialle.

\- Jes, se onnistui Jean. Jean? Jean! Scott huudahti nähdessään Jeanin makaavan lattialla.

Muut tulivat heidän luokseen. Mystique koitti hänen pulssiaan.

\- Onko hän? Kitty kysyi.

\- Ei, hän on elossa, Mystique totesi.

Magneto kääntyi X-ryhmään päin.

\- Pelastitte henkemme, joten kiitos siitä. Tänään olimme tiimi, mutta ensi kerralla kohtaamme vihollisina, Magneto sanoi, loi ryhmänsä ympärille magneettisen voimakentän ja leijutti sen katon läpi.

\- Toi tyyppi säästää lentokuluissa, Lara sanoi Marielle.

Pari viikkoa myöhemmin Jean heräsi kartanon sairaalaosastolla. Scott seisoi hänen vieressään.

\- Johan se Ruusunenkin heräsi unestaan, Scott sanoi hymyillen.

\- Saimmeko hänet? Jean kysyi.

Scott nyökkäsi.

\- Selene on tällä hetkellä matkalla Pentgoniin, hän sanoi.

Jean näytti miettiväiseltä.

\- Minusta tuntuu, ettemme kohdanneet häntä viimeistä kertaa, hän sanoi puoliääneen.

Samaan aikaan Pentagoniin oli matkalla tarkkaan vartioitu auto. Selene istui autossa, loi käteensä pieniä tulenlieskoja ja ajatteli:

\- Olen Sebastian Shawn tytär. Kostan vielä jotenkin isäni kuoleman. Olen Musta prinsessa.


End file.
